thechipmunkkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chipmunk Chieftain
The Chipmunk Chieftain As Hakooji Incarnate, The Chipmunk Chieftain serves a life long term as the cultural and spiritual leader of The Chipmunk Kingdom and charged with the duties to carry on the teachings and story of Hakooji to current and future generations of chipmunks. He and the Keepers form the Divine See, the overseeing body of the Devine Destiny. The Cheiftain along with the Keepers are responsible for caring for and protecting the Synergy Crystal. The current Chipmunk Chieftain is Tamias Orenberg . Hakooji Incarnate When a Chipmunk is anointed by the Keepers as a new Chipmunk Chieftain, that chipmunk becomes a vesel in which the spirit of Hakooji resides. Though the chipmunk keeps his personality and acts on his own free will he becomes influenced by Hakooji's wisdom, knowledge, and experience. The new Chieftain also gains the ability to use the Synergy Crystal to travel to the Astro Plane where he is able to speak to directly to Tawa himself. The Anointment A new Chieftain is selected from a pool of candidates one from each of the kingdom's twenty five territories. In late September, each candidate is nominated by an Arch Shamon and is sent before the Keepers to be subjected to the Table of Judgement. The Candidate that endures the grueling trials and tribulations of the Table, emerges as the one worthy of becoming the Chipmunk Chieftain. Then at high noon of the Summer Solstice in a grand ceremony the Worthy One is anointed by the Keepers as Chipmunk Cheiftain. Spiritual Leader Being Hakooji Incarnate, the Chipmunk Chieftain is regarded by Chipmunks as the Spiritual Leader of the Kingdom. Even though there is a separation between religion and state as mandated by the Doctrine of Order, the Chieftain holds heavy sway when it comes to matters of the Kingdom. In hard times such as war and economic crisis Chipmunks often look to the reassuring words of the Chieftain. Also the Chieftain's weight and influence on the people has served as a means of checks and balances on the Monarch and the Kingdom's political scene just as much as state laws keep the Chieftain and the Keepers in check. This insures a reduced risk of another occurrence of the tragic events that lead up the coup by the Inner Circle that nearly lead to the destruction of the Chipmunk Kingdom 300 years ago. Since Tamias Orenberg was anointed and the Kingdom becoming a preeminent political and economic power the roll of Chipmunk Chieftain is increasingly expanding into being a world leader along side the Chipmunk Monarch speaking on the world stage influencing the spiritual and moral direction in which the world is heading. Expanding the roll of Chieftain onto the world stage could not have come any sooner as the World is currently in the mist of increasing tension and threats brought to bare by the Human Supremacist Organization and there plot to restore Humanity as the sole species to have absolute domination over the earth. The current Chipmunk Chieftain is fast becoming a voice of reason and motivation that not only chipmunks but all sentient animals and freedom loving humans to listen to. Head of the Chipmunk Kingdom Outside of roll play, the Chipmunk Chieftain is the overseeing head of the Chipmunk Kingdom group and has the final say in all group matters. With the help from the TCK Admin group he maintains the continuity of the Storyline and makes the final call as to how interactions of the Chipmunk Kingdom with other RP groups effect the Kingdom's storyline and in the direction the Kingdom goes. He also owns the Parcels and Estates the Chipmunk Kingdom is established on and is the owner of all Chipmunk Kingdom groups. Basically the Chipmunk Chieftain is not just an RP group tag, the Chieftain is the Chipmunk Chieftain and his rulings matters are final.